<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If Gods can bleed, Gods can die by Crystalcatgamer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080404">If Gods can bleed, Gods can die</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalcatgamer/pseuds/Crystalcatgamer'>Crystalcatgamer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fanfics about block people so they're real people heck yeah [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Character Study, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Pain, Panic Attacks, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Self-Hatred, Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), no beta we die like technoblade, respawning is a thing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:14:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalcatgamer/pseuds/Crystalcatgamer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Technoblade, the Blade, the Blood God, is dead. All three lives gone, lost to the void. All of them were surprises, unexpected, but in the end he didn't regret them.</p><p>The world isn't quite sure how to handle it, however.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade &amp; Darryl Noveschosch, Niki | Nihachu &amp; Technoblade, No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fanfics about block people so they're real people heck yeah [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>646</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Technoblade does die</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Bit by bit, your life drips away like sand in a hourglass, until you're left wondering where did all that time go.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade lost his first life to Tommy. The boy had crept up on him in a fight, plunging a knife between his shoulder blades. No one expected it to work, and it wouldn't have if Techno hadn't frozen at the sight of the child and was already on low health.</p><p>Technoblade died for the first time, and he <em>hated</em> it. It had hurt as he fell into the void while his back burned and <em>burned</em> and <strong>burned</strong>. Technoblade had felt pain, but nothing like this. He had woken up tangled in his bedsheets, panting as he touched his back and wincing at the phantom pain. There was a small scar there now, unwilling to fade.</p><p>It was humiliatingly, losing his very first life to a child. He had always thought that if he did ever die, it would be at the hands of Dream or something more dramatic and important.</p><p>Instead he had died to someone Technoblade had decided to open his heart to. And then be completely betrayed. He cursed his stupid heart, the voices that had screamed at Tommy, asking for blood but yet wanting to protect him. To ask why he left him them for some best friend who exiled him. Phil came back instantly, frantically fussing over Techno.</p><p>
  <strong> (He doesn't ask why the piglin didn't deflect the hit, and for that he is grateful.)</strong>
</p><p>Techno gets wrapped up in blankets and his meals brought to him, because dying for the very first time apparently meant Techno needed rest. Time to recuperate after his first death. Technoblade wonders if everyone felt the same when they died, and feels sick in his gut. Phil brings back Ranboo, and Techno doesn't know what to do. He watches the teen carefully, wary that he's a spy.</p><p>
  <strong> (He remembers the last teen that came and brought so much joy, only to crush it.)</strong>
</p><p>It doesn't help when the boy gifts him a fully enchanted netherite axe, because he knew he lost his. He did not stutter when he took the gift, ignoring chat fawning over Ranboo and calling him Tsundereblade, whatever the heck that means.</p><p>The voices became curious, making him wonder about dumb things relating to the boy. Like the fact he was living in a shack which would be happily blown up by creepers -<em> Techno wasn't worrying about the boy, he feared his property value</em> - and that rain could very easily cover the dirt floor.</p><p>He remembers the first time Ranboo gets water on him, and he hated it. Hated how the boy screamed, burns appearing where his armor wasn't covering. Hated the sudden downpour when there was no shelter.</p><p>Techno covers the sobbing boy with his cloak, carrying him back to the house. Phil snapped into business mode, slathering Ranboo with burn ointment as gently as possible and parking him on the couch.</p><p>Techno hovers - <em>not anxiously</em> - watching Phil give the boy hot chocolate and soothe him with the confidence of having raised 4 children by himself. There's a new connection between them later, the thing you get after saving someone from death.</p><p>The boy was just so nice and considerate, completely different from the other teenagers he knows. They go on a raid - <em>not a bonding trip like chat keeps saying</em> - to find Totems Of Undying. And another one, plus an ocean momentum.</p><p>Then somehow the boy becomes irreplaceable. And Techno is terrified, because this is exactly what happened with Tommy. Sure, Ranboo didn't have any special ties, but what if he just decided to leave? Techno doesn't think he can handle it.</p><p>
  <strong>(He lets the boy in anyway.) </strong>
</p><p>Technoblade loses his second life weeks later, protecting the boy. Somehow Ranboo had gotten trapped and was fighting off dozens of mobs. Techno doesn't think when he hears Ranboo's call for help, he just drops down into the cave and starts fighting.</p><p>He doesn't have a lot of food, and the mobs keep spawning and he keeps checking on Ranboo every five seconds, darting in if the boy needs it.</p><p>Finally the mobs are all dead and Techno feels so tired all of a sudden, nodding listlessly as Ranboo let out a flurry of thank you's. He checks his bag, coming up empty and was about to ask Ranboo for food when his ears pick up the twinge of a bow.</p><p>He's stepping in front of the boy before he knows it as the stupid arrow somehow lodges in the few chinks of his armor at his neck, taking his second life. And Technoblade was falling again as the pain in his neck flared every time he so much as twitched.</p><p>He feels like he stays in the void much longer than the first time.</p><p>He wakes up in his bed again, shivering and hugging himself. He hates it, hates how fucking weak he was as the voices mock him, parroting 'Technoblade never dies' to him.</p><p>
  <strong>(He ignores the few that tell him he was just protecting Ranboo.) </strong>
</p><p>The boy returns, crying and looking even sadder about his death then he was, clutching tightly to him.</p><p>"Why did you do that? You should have just let me die!" Ranboo wailed, sobbing onto Techno's shirt. He doesn't seem to notice how the tears burn his skin. Chat immediately starts cooing, telling him to comfort the Enderman hybrid. He hugs the boy hesitantly, scrubbing away the tears and remaining silent to the boy's questions.</p><p>He gets many gifts after that and an awkwardness that hung in the air whenever they met.</p>
<hr/><p>Techno is glad that he's banished, so he doesn't get stared at for dying twice in months to something so trivial.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Technoblade was slain by Tommy using Knife.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Technoblade died fighting a Skeleton.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade was on one life. The few people in his life don't seem to know how to comprehend that. Ghostbur stares at him after his second death with something akin to concern, asking questions about how he died. The ghost forgets it the next day, the death message buried under a conversation.</p><p>Phil hovers, torn between being angry that Technoblade was careless and lost a life - <em>it wasn't because the sacrifice was for Ranboo, it could be for Phil himself and the man would still be mad</em> - and being worried about Techno's remaining life. It wouldn't be hard for people to track him down, but thankfully none come.</p><p>Dream visits, teasing him and wondering out loud if the Blade had gotten soft. The words hit closer than Dream probably intended.</p><p>But at the end Techno feels like the man was staring right through him, searching for why the piglin had gotten out of touch. The admin gives him a God Apple and leaves, saying it was a present. Techno was left staring at the glowing golden apple and later stores it in his Ender chest.</p><p>
  <strong> (He never did get to use it.)</strong>
</p><p>For the most part after his deaths, Techno kept to himself. His life feels more <strike>fragile</strike> important - <em>the Blood God was <strong>not</strong> delicate</em> - now, and he would rather not get himself killed forever.</p><p>He finds the stronghold with Phil and meets DreamXD, wondering if it was actually the admin or some dude Dream though it would be fun to give powers to. It was irritating, to say the least. He visits Nihachu, checking out a potential recruit for the Wither Rose Faction. He sticks to Ranboo, watching in <strike>affection</strike> amusement as the boy occasionally went feral. He talks to Phil and spars occasionally for the voices. He was content, and that was enough for the Blood God.</p><p>But things always have to go wrong.</p><p>Technoblade died when he least expected it. It was a day like any other. He woke up, checked his inventory and ate half a breakfast before leaving. Phil greets him cheerfully with some golden apples to take on the go and Techno checks to make sure Ranboo's house was still intact.</p><p>
  <strong>(He doesn't look at the spot where Tommy's ugly tower used to be, he's past that now.) </strong>
</p><p>He went into the Nether, finding a stronghold and starts killing the wither skeletons, because collecting their heads had always calmed him for whatever reason. He had stacks of them at home, but hey, you never knew when a new government was going to pop up.</p><p>He had already heard of the 'Eggpire', which he still had no idea about. Something about Badboyhalo and a crimson egg. Technoblade shuddered at the thought of the demon. He remembers getting chased across pre-explosion L'manberg by the demon, though he had only wanted to give him a gift.</p><p>Techno doesn't like dealing with nice people like Bad <strike><strong>(It sickens him, especially when chat was feeling particularly evil and decided to ask for blood and then all he wants is to slice the other's head off just so the voices would stop.)</strong></strike> and the whole<em> 'I'm a demon and potentially evil'</em> got on his nerves. Techno was a paranoid man, after all.</p><p>He twirls his sword lazily, stuffing the collected skulls into his bag. Technoblade hummed and took the portal to L'manburg on a mere whim, stopping to stare at the huge crater of what had been, and only feels emptiness. He walks around, staring at the Eggpire posters scattered on signs and walls. There were more of them now, and Techno is starting to wonder just what is this egg.</p><p>He had heard a bit from Dream about how the thing corrupted people, making them want to protect it. Badboyhalo was the first, and thanks to his influence more people were joining. Technoblade frowns, wondering if this was going to be a big problem. For all they knew the crimson egg could awaken Bad's inner demon and  who knows what will happen. Demons were bad signs, regardless of how they usually acted.</p><p>Techno doesn't notice himself wandering into the Badlands, straying a little too close to a certain player. "Techno!" He freezes at the familiar voice and instantly starts running. Badboyhalo give chase, shouting at him to stop and all Techno feels is déjà vu and the stupidity of this.</p><p>He groans and screeches to a stop, spinning to glare at the demon. Bad slows down, puffing and straightening to flash a big smile. Techno stares at the demon's jet-black skin and the halo hovering above his head, the tail curling around his ankles. Badboyhalo unnerves him for reasons Technoblade doesn't understand. But he shoves down his discomfort and lets out a lazy 'Heh?'</p><p>"Hey Techno! I haven't seen you around. Wanna come to my house?" Bad says cheerfully, already grabbing his arm and pulling him along. "Hold up, is this about the egg?" Techno digs in his feet, yanking the demon back.</p><p>"Yeah! How did you know? I want you to see him, I think you'll like him!" Bad jumps excitedly, but there's something in the demon's tone Techno doesn't like. He stares into his eyes, completely white and wide open. Before he can protest more Bad was dragging him along, chattering excitedly the whole way.</p><p>Techno tries to get away, but apparently Bad had some super-strength he was previously unaware of. They reach the cursed room, and Bad tries to shows him the root of their empire. Techno instantly averted his gaze, unnerved by the whole situation. Bad huffed, trying to turn him towards the egg but failing.</p><p>"Look at it, Technoblade." All traces of pleasantness is gone from Bad's voice as a sword drops into his palm. His white eyes glow softly, tail lashing back and forth.</p><p>"You wanna fight? No problem." Techno drawls, summoning his own sword and swallowing his uneasiness. The last time he felt like this in a fight was that duel with Dream. Then the thing he could just barely see glows, and Bad rushes over. Technoblade didn't move, wary for a sudden attack as Bad whispered to the egg.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Damm, this was way worse than he thought. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Duh</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The egg looks creepy </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I</em>
  <em>t's red the color of blood I kinda like it </em>
</p><p>
  <em>E </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Badboyhalo got possessed even though he's a demon </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kill them </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Technervous </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I</em>
  <em>s the Blade scared?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade scowled as the voices said useless things as usual. He tries to sneak away, but instantly a sword is at his throat, pupiless eyes staring deep into his very soul.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ah shit here we go again </em>
</p><p>
  <em>E</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Evil bbh pog </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fight him </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Spill the demon's blood </em>
</p><p>
  <em>E </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stop the E meme this is serious </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Something's wrong</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The voices rose with a surge, and in that moment Badboyhalo wrenches his head towards the egg.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Chat</strong> <em>s c r e a m s</em></p><p> </p><p>Technoblade reeled backwards as the voices increased violently, going so fast he only caught snippets. Badboyhalo releases him, looking confused as Technoblade collsaped, clutching his head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It's trying to get in </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hold it back </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Killitkillitkillit </em>
</p><p>
  <em>MAKE IT STOP </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It hurts </em>
</p><p>
  <em>We need everyone call them </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ba</em>
  <em>dbadbadbadbad</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Techno keep fighting don't let go</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong><em>THE BLOOD GOD WILL NOT BOW TO SUCH A THING</em> </strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade thought dying hurt, but now it was preferable to this. <strike>They </strike><em>he</em> wanted it to stop and the only way he could was...</p><p>He stumbles to his feet, throwing Bad away easily as the voices gave him the power he needed. The Blood God emerges, powerful and terrifying as Technoblade walked towards the egg. He raises his sword, ignoring Bad's screams and brings it down. The world explodes.</p><p>All he could see was <em>redredred</em> and he doesn't know what's happening, the voices were still wailing at him, somehow even more urgent.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Nonononono </em>
</p><p>
  <em>This is bad </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Technoblade never dies but he does now </em>
</p><p>
  <em>THIS IS SERIOUS IT'S NOT A JOKE </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Blood God can't die right? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>No, his vessel can and that's bad because Techno is the only one who can handle us </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He killed something we didn't understand now it's taking it's revenge </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He's on his last life-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly all is silent, and Techno blinks. When had been the last time he had silence? Even sleeping had brought some memory involving chat. Was this what dying for the last time feels like?</p><p>There was no pain, perhaps a small mercy granted because he had once held a god. It hits him that he's actually dying, and Technoblade finds regrets.</p><p>Killing Tubbo.</p><p>Not talking to Tommy.</p><p>Apologizing to Ghostbur.</p><p>Explaining to Phil what happened.</p><p>Telling Niki that he admired her strength.</p><p>Reassuring Ranboo that he had been the greatest person he had ever known.</p><p>Making Dream stop his quest for power, pushing him onto the right path when he could.</p><p>Techno relaxes, staring listlessly into the void. His death was coming, he could feel it in his bones. Then the barest of whispers fill his head and he feels better all of a sudden.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Techno? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Huh we're actually dying </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Least we died killing a government </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Years of survival and now this </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm scared guys </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shh it'll be fine </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maybe we could come back </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nah Technoblade was the last one </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hey Techno, you were the greatest Blood God ever It might not seem like it, but everyone you knew loves you, and so do we. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Even with your screaming?" He asks aloud, feeling at peace with chat for the first time in years.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oof </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Touché </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sorry, we get excited </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But this is a nice way to go, so peaceful </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bye everyone, love y'all </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Same </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Let's list everyone our Tsundereblade cared about, nickname form if you want. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ranbro </em>
</p><p><em>D</em> <em>adza </em></p><p>
  <em>Racooninit </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tubbo </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Niki </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Homeless Green Teletubby heh</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ghostbur </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Skeppy</em>
</p><p>Technoblade closed his eyes, listening to chat rattle off names. He remembers a certain book in his room, one that Phil would find soon enough. It contained Techno's life and all the people he had ever loved. They would know how he felt.</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade, the Blade, the Blood God, smiled gently, and died.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And we have made it to the ending! I know, I know, there's probably something wrong with the Eggpire scene, I haven't been able to watch the whole lore stream. If you have any corrections about something is wrong, feel free to comment them!<br/>Follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/Crystalcatgame2">Twitter! </a><br/>I'll give you updates and thoughts on future fics. maybe snippets :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You don't know what you had until it's gone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TRIGGER WARNINGS<br/>Implied panic attacks, anxiety, accidental self-harm e.g Digging nails into palms and pulling hair. Attempted suicide because Dream do be throwing himself into that lava</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*sips a cup filled with the tears of yall and everyone in this fic*<br/>Do you hear screaming?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Badboyhalo came to slowly, frowning as he looked around. He can't quite remember and focused a bit harder, dredging up memories. Technoblade and the Egg. Bad bolted upright, turning to find a body nearby, a pool of red slowly spreading under it.</p><p>Instantly Bad was on his feet, praying that it wasn't true because bodies don't disappear if they used their last life but Technoblade never dies-</p><p>Bad grabs the piglin's wrist and forces himself to ignore the blood seeping into his clothes as he checked for a pulse. Nothing. "Nonononono." He muttered, searching desperately for some sign of life. But he knows that Technoblade is gone, remembers the death messages he saw in the last few months.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Come down! I have something for you! Bad called, looking at the figure high above. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is it death? Came the reply </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Of course not! Promise!</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Heliedheliedhelied</em> Technoblade had trusted him this was all his fault he should have destroyed the egg-</p><p>Bad gasped, clawing at his chest as he sobbed. He reached out with shaky hands and carefully turned Techno. There was a hole in the hybrid's chest from where a blood vine had punched through it, a final attack from the Egg.</p><p>All the vines had withered away and the Egg was a shriveled husk and Bad's mind was so clear, and he knows his white is bleeding back into red like the blood soaking his pants. The Egg was gone, at the cost of Technoblade's life. And Bad doesn't know why happiness was always built on someone's sacrifice.</p><p>
  <em>He's a monster just like what everyone told him when they saw his jet-black skin oh how he had hated the way they looked at his horns and wings</em>
</p><p>Suddenly the anger drains out of Bad and leaves him empty as he cradled Techno's head in his lap. Techno was gone. Bad tips his head back and howls. The wail is soaked in grief, unfiltered and unnerving. It fades away as Bad mourned his friend.</p><p>
  <strong>(His cry rang across the server and it's the first sign that something was wrong.)</strong>
</p><p>Dream felt Technoblade dying. He was cooped up in his prison, watching his clock when he felt <em>something</em>. He's an admin and thus connected to everyone on the server. His hands shoot to his chest, opens the menu with a thought as he recognizes the feeling.</p><p>
  <em>Schlatt drinking himself to death, finally leaving the world with a heart attack. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wilbur laughing brokenly as his hands scratched at the sword in his chest.</em>
</p><p>Dream looks once, twice, and no. It wasn't possible, it must be some kind of glitch. Technoblade couldn't be dying. Technoblade never dies. <strong>He does,</strong> a traitorous voice says. <strong>He did twice already, this is his last life and you can't do shit.</strong></p><p>Dream reaches through the world and finds Techno dying. The Egg's presence was gone, no longer injecting its poison into his world. He feels Bad too, curled up in a ball but still alive and focuses on Technoblade.</p><p>The hybrid was barely holding on to life and Dream breaks a little inside, because this is the only person who might actually give a shit about him. The finality of it fills him and has him gripping his hair, threatening to tear them out.</p><p>Technoblade was fucking dying and he couldn't do anything. What was the use of being an admin when you were trapped in a box you can't escape? He pounds at the obsidian walls, hating the heat from the lava roasting him slowly and the incessant ticking from his clock.</p><p>Dream reaches into the code, desperately trying to heal Techno but it's hopeless, the world would have known if it was possible. And Dream can feel how goddam peaceful Techno is and there's nothing huge that could tether him to life like Ghostbur.</p><p>He curled up, the voice in his head sneering at his weakness. He cut his attachments, learnt what others' were and now look at him, upset over a <strike>friend</strike> business partner. Dream digs his nails into his flesh and shoves the voice aside.</p><p>Technoblade was gone.</p><p>Dream throws himself into the lava, again and again and again, trying to overwhelm the pain he was feeling. It doesn't work.</p><p>
  <strong>(The lava stops burning after a while and Dream stares into the void.)</strong>
</p><p>Philza is the second person to know. He had just felt something wrong, in the way his feathers itched and the world did not hum. He's the Angel of Death after all, and he had honed an instinct for wrongness after decades.</p><p>He checks on Ranboo multiple times, pacing back and forth on his communicator and waiting for a message from Technoblade. He tries to brush it off, the piglin hybrid was only going to the Nether. But his mind is not satisfied and finally his worries are answered. He almost wished they weren't.</p><p>Philza collapses at the message, a single line that breaks his whole world. He can't be losing another son. Phil always thought Technoblade would be the last to go. Wilbur, thoughtful and kind but ready to do anything for his friends. Tommy, a endless ball of energy that refuses to quit, throwing himself into the fray without a second thought.</p><p>Phil has seen enough to know those traits were dangerous in life. But Technoblade, so careful and calculating, ready for anything that came at him. Knowing to let sleeping beasts lie, to find the most efficient way to success. He should have lived for decades more, his name known far and wide.</p><p>But now the man was dead, and Phil begins cracking. He had always had Technoblade, from finding the child in the Nether to teaching him how to fight and hunt. To conquering Antarctica and nights spent under the stars.</p><p>To joining this very server, siding with his sons and watching them leave. And Philza doesn't even know where Techno is, where his cold body was lying. He forces himself to look at the death message.</p><p>Technoblade died killing the Egg. Phil remembers, remembers the vines that Techno and Ranboo had found and burned. He grips his communicator, hating the Egg with a passion, how <em>dare</em> that thing kill his son.</p><p>Phil lets out a broken sob, sliding onto the floor in a crumpled heap. Technoblade was gone, and he wasn't coming back.</p><p>
  <strong>(Another son lost, and Philza doesn't know how much more he can take.)</strong>
</p><p>Ghostbur feels it when his twin - <em>Technoblade</em> - dies. He doesn't know how, because they weren't even real twins. They had known each other for all their lives and Wilbur Ghostbur just decided to introduce themselves as twins. Techno had grumbled, but Ghostbur knows the piglin was happy.</p><p>They were connected somehow, a string forged from spars under the trees, soft songs by the fire. The string had become frayed from his death but still intact with him being a ghost. So when he feels a distinct snap he reaches within himself and finds the string broken. It would only snap when someone was dead. He was still a ghost, which meant-</p><p> </p><p>Ghostbur <em><strong>s c r e a m e d.</strong></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Technoblade is dead I can't cry it'll burn</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Take away the pain</em>
</p><p>
  <em>have some Blue </em>
</p><p>
  <em>don't be sad have some <strike>Blue </strike></em>
</p><p>
  <em>It'll absorbs sadness and turn blue </em>
</p><p>
  <em>have some</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ghostbur blinks and looks at his hands to find an overwhelming amount of Blue spilling out, dropping onto the snow with soft plops. He opens his hands instantly, which were stained and doesn't understand why. He had never made so much blue before, he must have remembered something bad-</p><p>Ghostbur's breath catches as he find his and Technoblade's string snapped and he remembers again. He reels, falling to the ground and shaking, Friend bleating anxiously at his state.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He's dying all over again, a sword stuck in his chest kill me Phil, do it stab me in the chest <strong>IT WAS NEVER MEANT TO BE</strong></em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ghostbur surfaces with a gasp, looks to the side and finding Friend head-butting him. Why was he on the ground? He frowns, fishing out his communicator to check the most recent message.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>And it's happening all over again, the spiral of despair and horror before blissful ignorance but it's always temporary. Ghostbur doesn't know how many times the cycles repeat until the message is firmly engrained in his mind and he no longer descends into grief instantly. He pulls himself up and hugs Friend close, tears dripping down his cheeks and eating away at them. He wished Philza was here.</p><p>
  <strong> (He never, ever forgets again.)</strong>
</p><p>Ranboo trudged through the snow, heading for Technoblade's house. He climbs the familiar wooden stairs, knocks on the door and waits. He can't wait to give Phil and Techno their presents. A gold bracelet for Techno, because he was a piglin and they liked the metal, a bunch of herbs Philza had been wanting.</p><p>It had become a ritual at this point, swapping presents every few months, from netherite weapons to a warm pie or stew delivered at each others' doorstep. Small, simple things but filled with affection, big, useful things with the work of hours decorated on them.</p><p>Ranboo frowned, wondering why no one had answered the door. The lights were still on, so he decided to just go in. He's greeted with the sight of Philza, and the man was a mess. There's tears pouring from his eyes, practically hyperventilating as his wings trembled, making him look so small. Ranboo forgets what he came here for, just staring in shock. Philza was always calm and cheerful, never with a hair out of place. </p><p>Something was wrong.</p><p>"H-hey. Phil?" He asked hesitantly, slowly approaching. He flinched as Phil's head snapped to him, noting the recognition in the man's eyes.</p><p>"Ranboo." Phil choked. "Technoblade is gone." Ranboo blinks at the statement and doesn't understand until Philza holds up his communicator. The blood in his veins turned into ice as he read the death message.</p><p>That cursed message, striking horror and shock in the hearts of all who read it. The demon's cry alerts the rest that don't.</p><p>Ranboo crumpled onto the floor, eyes glazing over even as Phil pulled him close and wrapped his wings around him. "He's gone, Ranboo. Just like that." Phil whispered, holding on to Ranboo like he was the only thing left in the world.</p><p>The Enderman felt numb, cold all over as tears began to fall and burn his cheeks. Technoblade was dead. Technoblade, who had accepted him, let him into his life and was pretty much became family.</p><p>The hybrid had always been so full of life despite his dead voice, pride on his face and soft smiles when he thought no one was looking. Giggling like kids as a house burned in the background, swimming through a forgotten temple and cheering.</p><p>The memories pound in Ranboo's mind, clawing up and replaying to show him what he had lost.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Technoblade was dead. </span>
</p><p>Ranboo teleported away. He reappears in the snow next to his house, falling to his knees and clutching his head. His jaw unhinges, letting out a cry as his tail whipped around. His eyes glow green and red, one just like Techno's.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Technoblade was dead.</span>
</p><p>His Enderman draws to the surface, enlarging his mouth and turning his hands into claws. Technoblade had been on his last life. He wasn't coming back. Footsteps crunched in the snow next to him and through blurry eyes he sees a winged man.</p><p>Philza smiles thinly at him, crouching next to him and carefully wrapping a wing around him again. Ranboo leans into the warmth, shaking as he stared at the sky. There wasn't a single cloud, the sun was still shining and melting some snow. It was wrong, how dare the world be so bright when Technoblade was dead? A legend had drawn his final breath, but the world still went on. It wasn't fair.</p><p>"I'm sorry." He chokes out suddenly, scrubbing away the tears. Philza tenses and looks away. "I'm sorry." Ranboo repeated and still Phil stays. They both know what he was apologizing for.</p><p>
  <strong>(It's all his fault for making Technoblade lose his second life.)</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeet there will be one more chapter it’s funeral time! Also next chap will be out by 13 April  by latest, I have it planned out alr. If it’s not up assume I’m dead or dying because I won’t drop this baby for anything. I’ll tell you guys if smth comes up<br/>Also what was yr fav reaction, mine is Ghostbur :)<br/>Follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/Crystalcatgame2">Twitter! </a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. It all comes together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter isn't as sad as the previous ones guys dw</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I SWEAR THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE LAST CHAPTER BUT MY BRAIN WENT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO<br/>I just wanna write about the voices pls<br/>I posted this earlier if it helps</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy grumbled as he stalked towards Badboyhalo's trophy room. The Blood Vines around the server had all shriveled up, so it was safe to say something had happened with the Egg. So he decided to pay said Egg a visit. Of course, he finds Bad, but he doesn't see the Egg or any Blood Vines, which was weird.</p><p>"Oi Bad, what's going-" Tommy choked off as he spotted the body in Bad's arms. Pink hair stained with blood spilled across the floor, a golden crown barely hanging on. "Techno?" He said softly, creeping forward. He almost retches at the bloody hole in the piglin's chest, why wasn't Bad doing anything?</p><p><b>You know why. </b>His mind hisses and Tommy shakes it away, refusing to believe it. "Bad! What happened?" He shouted, grabbing the demon roughly by the shoulders. Bad look at him with tears trickling down his face, a hollow gaze in his eyes.</p><p>"Techno's dead, Tommy. He's gone." Bad whispered. "No he's not! I have regen pots if you don't." Tommy snapped, crouching by Techno. "He's gone." Bad repeated. "SHUT UP! He's not dead!" He snarled, shoving the demon away. He tipped the regen pot onto the hole in Techno's chest, tears starting to form as nothing happened whatsoever.</p><p>"It's not true, Technoblade never dies..." Tommy's voice wavered. Bad says something else but Tommy doesn't hear him anymore. He had always looked up to Technoblade and admired his strength. Then the man goes and destroys his world, again and <b>again </b> and <em> again </em>until Tommy doesn't recognize him anymore. He looked away from Techno and just like that, his brother was changed beyond expectations.</p><p>But the childish, needy part of him keeps on hoping. And now the chance to ever try to talk again is gone. No time to try and heal the wounds, no words to soften the blows. Technoblade was gone just like Wilbur was, without a single sign that they had loved him.</p><p>Tommy sobs, gripping Techno's cold, cold hand. It was so wrong, Techno was a piglin hybrid, hailing from the Nether and radiating heat. Tommy would never feel the warmth again.</p><p>
  <b>(Tommy wasn't even close to being whole, and this just breaks him even more.) </b>
</p><p>Skeppy wakes up in a soft bed and finds Bad staring wide-eyed at him. "You're awake!" The demon sobbed and tackled him, hugging him tight. Skeppy patted his friend's back, mind still swirling with confusion. Then he remembers.</p><p>"Oh, Bad. I'm sorry." It comes out strained and the demon draws away to glare at him. "Don't say that! It was the Egg's fault!" Bad chokes out, tears brimming in his eyes. Skeppy smiles at him, looks down to find his skin blue again.</p><p>"How did you change me back though?" He asked curiously. And suddenly Bad's face crumples, the tears start pouring and Skeppy panics. "What? You didn't do something bad, did you?" Skeppy asks and relaxes as the demon shakes his head. The relief is crushed.</p><p>"T-Technoblade destroyed it. B-but it killed him in exchange. He's gone forever" Bad whimpered, curling in on himself. Skeppy processes the words, disbelief all over his face.</p><p>"What? But Techno has three lives, what are you talking about?" Skeppy reassures, but still Bad doesn't stop crying and Skeppy feels cold all over. "While you were r-red, Techno lost his other two lives." Bad choked out, claws digging into his flesh.</p><p>"It's all my fault Skeppy, I should have gotten rid of the Egg!" Skeppy wraps his arms around Bad robotically, staring into nothing. "Techno's dead?" He asked, feeling Bad nod against his shoulder.</p><p>Technoblade, who saw through his pranks with ease, smiled at him with tired eyes and sparred with him. Telling him secretly that he was actually terrified of Badboyhalo, he's a demon Skeppy you don't know what he could do. Techno chasing him with a sing-song voice and a wooden sword in hand, blood-red eyes glinting with amusement.</p><p>Technoblade died destroying the Egg, and thus freed those under its influence. That's why Bad was red again and Skeppy wasn't. Skeppy starts to shake, tears dripping down his cheeks and Bad wails even harder. He was blue again because of Technoblade's sacrifice.</p><p>
  <b>(He doesn't think it's worth it at all.) </b>
</p><p>Niki pulls out her communicator, irritated by the incessant pinging she had been getting all day. There had been one ping, and then later a bunch of messages flooded the chat. She opens it, scrolls to the very top and <b>oh. </b></p><p>She rereads the message, rubs her eyes and yes, that was Technoblade's death message. His third. Technoblade was dead for good. She's not quite sure how to feel about that.</p><p>She knows what the hybrid did was wrong, but he did have a good reason for some. The Butcher's Army was out of line, and Tommy didn't clarify well enough with him. Technoblade was born in blood, seeking death and upheld anarchy.</p><p>They really should have remembered that.</p><p>And upon joining the Syndicate, she learns that the man was much more chill than expected. Technoblade hadn't deserved to die. Niki scrolls downwards, reads the panicked conversation that had ensued.</p><p>They had all assumed the man was immortal. From killing dozens in wars and coming out whole to surviving a falling anvil. There's doubt and there's fear, there's relief for those that know about the Egg.</p><p>Tubbo proposed a funeral. A proper one, not like Schlatt's. Everyone agrees and Tubbo is left to tell Ranboo and Philza. She decides to set aside her differences for now and honor Technoblade's death.</p><p>
  <span>He had been a legend, not a villain. And legends never faded away. Niki doesn't doubt that Technoblade was the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>(She's one of the few that see Technoblade as a person.) </b>
</p><p> Tubbo straightened his tie, smoothed out his hair and knocked on Tommy's door. He waits for a few moments before entering and spotting the boy huddled under a pile of blankets.</p><p>"It's time for the funeral Tommy." He says gently, shaking his friend lightly. There's nothing and Tubbo lifts one end of the covers to see blue eyes rimmed with black circles.</p><p>"C'mon, you can do this." He coaxes gently, reaching out to take a limp hand. Bit by bit the boy leaves his fort and Tubbo manages to get him to brush his teeth and change into black clothes, leading him to the venue. Most of the server was already there and next to the coffin he saw Ranboo and Philza. Tubbo hesitates for a moment then leads Tommy towards them.</p><p>Ranboo lets out a cry at the sight of him and latches onto him while Tommy stares at Philza. Then the other two are embracing too, Tommy shaking as he sobs while Philza rubs soothing circles on the boy's back. Everyone politely looks away even as the constant spill of 'I'm sorry' fills the air.</p><p>Tubbo releases Ranboo, using a handkerchief to wipe away his tears before they could burn and wincing at the scars already caressing the boy's cheeks. He leaves and makes his way up to the stage passing the coffin to see a peaceful face with pink hair spilling around it.</p><p>Tubbo sees the scar on the man's forehead and brushes the scar tracing down his own face. Execution scars, for things that didn't deserve them. He steps up to the podium, looks at the gathered crowd and names the faces he can see.</p><p>
  <em>Tommy Philza Ranboo Niki Badboyhalo Skeppy Fundy Quackity Eret Jack Sam Ponk Puffy Punz Antfrost Foolish</em>
</p><p>Suddenly everyone gasps as they see Ghostbur floating towards them with Friend by his side. All is silent as the ghost approaches the coffin, stares at the man inside. Ghostbur fizzles and the next moment he's a man in a trench coat with a mad look in his eyes. Then it's Ghostbur again and sobs rack his frail body.</p><p>Blue appears in his hands and he sets it on top of Technoblade's coffin, tears eating away at his face. He floats towards Niki, hands reaching out desperately. The woman lets out a strangled sob and holds the man close, trying to be brave for him. Tubbo grips the podium so tight his knuckles turn white and lets out a breath.</p><p>"We're here today for Technoblade's funeral. He's done many things, but I personally let go of my grudge a while ago. What's done is done." He begins, relaxing his grip as Ranboo gives him a watery smile.</p><p>"He deserves a proper funeral, so no disrespect." Tubbo warns and Philza turns on the crowd, black wings fanning out as his gaze raked over all. Tommy rubs his eyes and glares while Ranboo steps to the boy's side, red and green eyes flashing.</p><p>Tubbo watches them with pride and looks to the coffin below. <b>I will try to help them move on,</b><span> he vows silently and after a moment of thought, swears it to the Blood God.</span></p><p>There's a hum in the air and he stiffens, feels something crackle slightly but no one seems to have the same reaction.</p><p> </p><p>Ă̶̢̢̡͙̞̹͚͖̗̯̠̞ͅl̴̢̧̧̩̪̣̮̹̪̯͎̋̚ř̶̨̬̖̫̼̜͉̦̹̱̥͍̄̓̉̂̏̑̎̽̈̕̕͜͝͠į̴̹͖̺̭̂̀̈̑̾͗̆͌̃͋͌̾̄͝g̷̡̙̼͉̰̤̺̿ͅḩ̵̛̮͚͕̣̘̗̭̺̾͊͐̌͐͗̕͠t̵͇̟̪͖̑͂,̷̹̽̀͆̋͒̎͒̑̌̃́̄͆͠ ̵̢̢͖͙̱͉͈̯͇̠͔̣͆͑̑͝s̵̢̫̙̓̎̋̋̅ṵ̵̹̳͚̓̃̇̐̄͋̐̊͗̾̇ŗ̷̱̼̱̮̱̜̙͚̠̝͈͓͕̑̈́̊̈́͗̽̒͑̚͜v̵̢̧̨͖̫̖̭̥̖̮͎͖̮̑͐̈́̿̍͜͜i̸̡̨̹͈͈͉̳͎̳̮͈͙͖̻͖͗͗͑̽͗͐̽̄̑͠v̵̜̂̃̈́͂̍̅̔͆̋̕͘ỏ̶̱͔̩̊r̴̰̠͇͎̠̍̄.̷̠̮̗͓͎̬̉͆̊ </p><p> </p><p>Hundreds of voices overlap and form a distorted sentence. He remembers sitting on Philza's lap, the man telling him about the voices Technoblade heard. Could it be? Tubbo swallows, looks over the crowd below. Well, his promise had just been acknowledged by something possibly divine. Better keep it.</p><p>
  <b> (And Tubbo does, creating a new family from the ashes and sparking a bonfire.) </b>
</p><p>Quackity scowls, looking at everyone around him. Why were they so sad when fricking Technoblade was finally dead? He scoffs at Tubbo's speech, wondering when the boy became so stupid.</p><p>He swallows the fear as Philza <em> olderstrongerbetter </em> flares his wings, Tommy's glare <em> sharperbraverbetter </em> and Ranboo's glowing eyes <em> heknewbetter. </em></p><p>"Are you serious?" He says out loud, ignoring the glares coming from his neighbors. "This is Technoblade. He killed almost all of us, helped Dream with Doomsday! The guy should have been rotting in prison with Dream!" He expects murmurs of agreement but receives looks of disgust and even vague disappointment. Suddenly Niki pushes through the crowd, steps up to him.</p><p>"Why hello there, traitor." He mocks and Niki's eyes are set alight. Then a fist is crunching into his face and he stumbles back, clutching his bleeding nose. "What was that for?" He screeches, biting into a golden apple while Niki shook her hand out.</p><p>"Shut up." The usually sweet woman spat. "Enough about your shit against Technoblade, it's his goddam funeral and I want to see respect. He was a better man than you are." This time the crowd agrees, forming together to glare at him.</p><p>Philza drapes a wing on Niki's shoulders, Tommy nods to her and Ranboo relaxes. Quackity tenses under the gazes, looks to the podium and sees Tubbo fixing him with a steely expression.</p><p>"If you have anything to say against Technoblade, then I suggest you see yourself out." Tubbo comments and Skeppy steps forward with a netherite sword. Badboyhalo lurks behind, a murderous aura coming from him as pupiless eyes bore into Quackity's soul. He swears, stumbling backwards and making a run for it, desperately trying to get away.</p><p><strong> Idiots, all of them,</strong> he thinks bitterly as he rubs at his face. Technoblade didn't deserve shit. He tells himself that as he goes home alone, feeling empty.</p><p>
  <b> (Quackity was grasping at loose strings and holding grudges that were made because of him.)</b>
</p><p> Philza hums to himself, walking through an empty room as his wings stirred up dust. He touches the bell on the emerald block, slowly sitting down on the bed at the back. He stares at the ceiling and pauses.</p><p>There's a barrel over there, obviously meant to be a secret. He reaches for it hesitantly, then opens it. He finds some treasures, a few weapons and other supplies. There's a book, signed by Technoblade and titled <em> 'Read when I'm dead'. </em> Phil's breath catches, trembling as he flipped the book open.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Uh, hey. If you found this while I'm alive, put it back before I hunt you down. If I'm not, well then. Phil, if you're reading this then I'm sorry for leaving you so early. Don't blame yourself or anything, okay? Move on, and reminisce about the world we conquered. I don't want you to have regrets, you're stronger than that. You were the greatest friend I could ever ask for, thanks for being there. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And...don't blame Ranboo. I lost a life for him because I wanted to, and tell him I'll personally come back to life and smack him if he wastes it. Also, can you pass a message to Tommy? Tell him that I still care, even after everything. Sorry we never got the chance to really talk it out. </em>
</p><p><em>I</em> <em> guess I'm leaving messages for everyone now. Team Chaos, Dre. Ghostbur, you don't remember, but I blew up L'manburg. You deserve to know that, and you're the greatest twin anyone ever had the honor of having. Niki, Sic Semper Tyrannis. Tubbo, I forgive you for the Butcher Army, and I hope you can forgive the Festival. Skeppy, go win some Bedwars for me. </em></p><p>
  <em>Live on without me, I love you all. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sorry I never told you that in person.</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>-Technoblade, the Blood God and the Blade.</em> </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey! No need to get angry, this was how it was supposed to end, next one is just going to be an extra.<br/>Now the next chapter will be out by 13th April instead let's goooooooooooooooooo<br/>Also the two bookmarks that say the blade be dead and MM TECHNODEAD thank you this is why I read the bookmarks<br/>Follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/Crystalcatgame2">Twitter! </a><br/>I'll give you updates :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. And the curtain falls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AYO FINALLY WRAPPED IT UP THANK YOU FOR ALL THE LOVE AND SUPPORT GUYS<br/>This is kind of loose and self-indulgent warning</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There's the Void.</p><p>There's a man in the Void.</p><p>There's a man in the Void who listens to the thousands of voices swirling around him.</p><p>There's a man in the Void who listens to the thousands of voices swirling around him and was once a god.</p><p>That man is dead now.</p><p>He wanders the Void, drawing entertainment from the voices that whisper to him. Sometimes he leaves for a small world tucked away with a potato farm and a quiet cottage.</p><p>He's no Ghostbur or Glatt, he might remember but he's at peace. He has no grudges, no unfinished business.</p><p>There's a man in the Void, who listens to the thousands of voices swirling around him and was once a god.</p><p>His name is Technoblade.</p><p>One day, there's something different.</p><p>Technoblade sits in the Void, listening to the voices talking in his head. They can leave now if they want, going to who knows where. Sometimes there's thousands, sometimes there are hundreds.</p><p>But there's sometime different about the few nudging his head now, and they tell him to open a portal to the world of the living. He knows he can do it, because he was once a god.</p><p>The voices were not quite dead, and they could go back. He breathes in deeply, reaches out with his hands and imagines ripping open the fabric of the universe. And just like that, it complies.</p><p>Techno blinks, looks through the rip in the world as the voices screeched.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ayyyyyyyy </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blood God supremacy </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Let's goooooooo </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Techno try going through</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He does, attempting to push into the living world but there's an invisible barrier preventing him.</p><p>Technoblade focuses instead and sees half-formed figures around him, belonging to the voices. They were human once, but now they're nothing more than husks that unfortunately retained their personalities.</p><p>They slip through the crack easily, throwing goodbyes over their shoulders. More join them, having been called somehow through some sort of telepathy. There was still quite a bit he didn't know about Chat.</p><p>So he settles back and waits for them to return.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>We're back! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm tired </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They were having a funeral for you Techno</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The last one catches his attention as the voices start explaining.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Everyone was there </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Even Tommy</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sadinnit</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dadza and Ranbro were very sad</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tubbo gave an awesome speech, someone recite it I know you nerds are there</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade listens closely, glad that Chat was actually all on the same topic for once.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>We talked to Tubbo.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Someone pipes up and suddenly Chat is a swirling mess of pure chaos, screaming over each other.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>WE DID </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But why </em>
</p><p>
  <em>We heard his vow </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He was going to protect family </em>
</p><p>
  <em>We sounded glitchy as fuck tho</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The voices chatter and if Techno hadn't been dealing with them for two solid decades or so he wouldn't have understood a thing.</p><p>"What do you mean, vow?" He asks and Chat focuses on him again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He swore a promise in the name of the Blood God, so we heard it.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
A voice speaks up and there was something distinct about it. He had found voices like this in the past, the few that didn't spam him and actually thought about what was happening, usually making them very useful.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You killed him, and it mattered to you. He tried to kill you in return, though it failed. I suspect that helped.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The voice continues and Chat starts discussing. "So, do you think you can talk to the rest?" He asked, hope sparking.</p><p>Maybe he could use Chat as some sort of messenger, sending messages back and forth.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It was tiring </em>
</p><p>
  <em>We shouldn't, it'll hurt them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I think it might work better on Philza </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Angel of Death </em>
</p><p>
  <em>RANBOO </em>
</p><p>
  <em>We can't inhabit him though </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blood Prince </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Let's do this</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, don't bother the kid." He interrupts, not wanting to unleash the voices on the poor boy. He had enough problems.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Nooooooo </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Memory boi </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It takes energy to speak we can't spam dw </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blood Prince</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, alright, let's form a plan for this. I don't want Ranboo thinking he's crazy." Technoblade huffs and Chat calms down as much as they can to listen.<br/>
<br/>
They agree to get Philza on their side first to confirm Chat's existence to Ranboo.</p><p>Technoblade watches them leave, a few staying back to explain it to the stray voices slipping in.</p><p>It's strange, to have Chat actually doing something useful and able to leave when they wanted. Leaving him with peace, and coming back right when he's starting to feel alone. He wonders how this would go.</p>
<hr/><p>Philza stretches, gets up from his bed. It had been a few months since Technoblade's death, a month to distribute his last words to others. He had even visited Dream, talked to the man for a bit.</p><p>He was coping better now, and no longer  wakes up with nightmares in the middle of the night.</p><p>Ranboo and Tubbo had gotten married, having adopted a son named Michael that reminds him too much of Technoblade when he was a child. He tries to smile through it.</p><p>Tommy was also doing pretty well, now living in Snowchester and often complaining about Ranboo stealing his best friend. But they all know Tommy was glad they were happy.</p><p>(His heart cracks a little when he remembers Techno would never get to see Michael.)</p><p>He's getting ready to leave when he hears a voice.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Testing, testing, 1, 2, 3, Philza Minecraft, reply if you hear us.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He pauses, spinning around. There was more than one voice, several overlapping in sync to form the sentence.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I think he does.  </em>
</p><p><em> Yo don't freak out, but remember the voices in Techno's heads he told you about?  </em> <em> That's us. </em></p><p>
  <em> This is awkward. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Phil stumbles, pressing his hand to his head. He was getting better, why was he hallucinating? His dead son's voices, no less.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He's def freaking out </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Go to Ranboo he'll confirm he hears us </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Would you believe then? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Who are you!" He shouts, trying to shake off the voices. Hundreds of them now whispered among themselves, letting the first few speak. It couldn't be. Technoblade was dead, and his voices only spoke to the Blood God.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Techno did something </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We can go to the living world now </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We can talk to you because you're the Angel of Death. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He shivers at the nickname, remembering battlefields and screams by the thousands. For some reason he believes the voices, were once Techno's. Call it instinct, call it a foolish hope. It might be proven true when he talks to Ranboo anyway.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Tired </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We'll sleep first </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bring the Blood Prince </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Do your duty Angel </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The voices faded away, nothing more than a dull murmur here and there. Blood prince? He assumed that referred to Ranboo, remembering times when Technoblade had absentmindedly referred to the boy as so. Told him that Chat had made a new nickname for Ranboo and kept spamming it. Welp, off he goes then.</p>
<hr/><p>Ranboo was functional today. He gets up, changes his clothes and remembers without too much help. Doesn't need to focus too hard on the words in his memory book. He finds Micheal playing in his boat, Tubbo cooking in the kitchen.</p><p>"I'm going out for a bit!" He calls and leaves the house. He walks along, humming to himself and finds himself at the edges of Snowchester. There's peace for a moment, and then the voices hit.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hello? is this working? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ranboo froze, reeling back because the voice was supposed to be gone but now there seems to be more than one.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I think it's working. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Why can't we hear his thoughts </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Not strong enough Blood Prince </em>
</p><p>
  <em> RANBRO MY BELOVED </em>
</p><p><em> I </em> <em> think he's panicking </em></p><p> </p><p>The last one was probably the rational part of his brain, he notes as he tries to breathe. His heart leaps at the title Blood Prince, a moniker <strike>Tech</strike> <strike>Techno</strike> <em> Technoblade </em>had called him a few times. He's not a prince, he's not related to the Blood God so he never understood the title. There's rustling and the voices quiet as Philza Minecraft steps towards him, hands out in a placating gesture.</p><p>"Ranboo, are you hearing voices?" Phil asks and Ranboo is nodding before he can stop, mouth agape as he spits out the burning question on his tongue. "How did you know?" Phil grimaces at the question, looking resigned and hopeful at the same time.</p><p>"Remember when we talked about Technoblade's voices? I think somehow Chat got here and they're haunting us, apparently." Phil waves his hands to display his confusion and Chat(?) starts up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Exactly </em>
</p><p><em> P </em> <em> hilza is so smart </em></p><p>
  <em> Ranboo how you feeling </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Blood Prince listen </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Revival arc pog </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ranboo lets out a choked sob, sure that this must be some sort of hallucination. He's still not over about Technoblade, the man's death having sunk its claws into him. He's still in mourning and he doesn't know how to get the fuck out.</p><p>Then Phil drapes a black wing around him and he's forced to accept that this is real. Is this some kind of sick joke from the universe to remind him of his mistakes? He remembers Technoblade stepping into the path of the arrow for him, the cruel memory always being the clearest next to hearing about Techno's death.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I think he's blaming himself </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Shit </em>
</p><p>
  <em> WE NEED THE PEPTALK GET HERE PEOPLE </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Chat quiets and a voice starts, confident and strong.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ranboo, Technoblade saved you because he wanted to. Because he opened his heart to you and you gave your own in return, because he cared about you and didn't want you to lose a life. You deserve to live, Ranboo. Live with your head held high and if nothing else, live with the knowledge that you will always remember a warrior with the blood of hundreds on his hands but cradled your life with the gentleness of a heart too big for him. We'll watch you grow, and Technoblade will always be here for you. Thank you, Blood Prince, for teaching the Blood God how to care again. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ranboo crumples to the ground, tears starting to form in his eyes and he tilts his head so they don't run down his cheeks. It's not true, Techno's death was his fault, he doesn't deserve this. He's not the Blood Prince, he's not worthy of being tied to Technoblade.</p><p>Chat hums, wraps around him and fills his ears with reassurances and promises that he's terrified of believing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You are loved </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It's not your fault and it never will be </em>
</p><p>
  <em> That speech was awesome brb crying </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Technoblade promised Phil the world, but he'll fetch the stars for you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Blood Prince </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It's alright, it'll be fine </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Live on for the Blood God </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ranboo clutches his chest, this couldn't be happening, he can't handle all the love and support being given to him. Phil wraps Ranboo up in a tight embrace as he starts wailing, his lanky frame shaking with every sob. Chat continues to murmur to him and oh.</p><p>Tubbo and Micheal love him. Philza and Tommy care about him. Technoblade regarded him as family. People care about him and he wasn't alone in the world. He'll be fine.</p><p>"Thank you." He whispers softly and the voices thrum a happy, pleased tune as they slip away with promises to be back. Ranboo stays in Phil's hug a bit longer, still reeling from his realization.</p><p>"Let's get you home, yeah?" Phil smiles softly and they head back to Ranboo's house. And Ranboo will hug Tubbo tightly and lift Micheal up with a laugh, swinging the piglin around. He's not quite healed yet, but he'll settle for baby steps.</p>
<hr/><p>Technoblade lives in the Void, listening to the news his voices bring and sometimes sending messages back and forth. He's content and happy and he couldn't ask for anything more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>CHAT MY BELOVED YOU'RE CHAOTIC BUT I LOVE YOU<br/>Anyway, we have come to the end of this fic, thank you for joining me. Have a good day/night, and remember to drink water! Comment please </p><p>Follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/Crystalcatgame2">Twitter! </a><br/>Edit: what the heck 600 plus kudos I expect more followers on my twitter ty</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And we have made it to the ending! I know, I know, there's probably something wrong with the Eggpire scene, I haven't been able to watch the whole lore stream. If you have any corrections about something is wrong, feel free to comment them!<br/>(Tell me if you want to see reactions to Techno dying, already got a little something planned if you guys want it.)<br/>TECHNERVOUS LETS GOOOOOOOOOOOOOO</p><p>Follow me on Twitter, my username is the same<br/>https://twitter.com/Crystalcatgame2<br/>I’ll give you updates</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>